O Cavaleiro Vermelho
by Cris Krux
Summary: Cena faltante ao final de Tapestry. Quando todos se reunem para discutir o propósito desconhecido que parece ter reunido todos os exploradores, mais um segredo vem à tona...não é propriamente uma fic, é apenas uma cena faltante, em apenas um capítulo


**Nota:** não, eu não sou dona dos personagens. Mas isso não me impede de amá-los...

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Referências:** Tapestry (essa é uma cena que eu acho que fica faltando ao final de Tapestry...); e The Secret

**Agradecimento especial:** à Aline, Miss Parcival, que numa conversa de MSN me fez uma pergunta inocente, mas que me trouxe uma boa idéia para um fic bemmmmmmm curtinha – essa aqui! XOXO, my preferred student... ;-) (Aline, sei que você vai ficar curiosa para saber qual a sua pergunta... Foi apenas "Tem um pouco de R&M nessa fic nova?" – você estava falando sobre a próxima fic ainda... Mas aí eu misturei Miss Parcival, R&M, e saiu essa idéia...). Dear Nessa: é bom você aparecer com mais freqüência no MSN pra me dar umas idéias pra fic também... Saudades de você! XOXO, my favorite pupil...

**O Cavaleiro Vermelho**

_Ao final de Tapestry..._

_Challenger olha atentamente para o pingente de Verônica. 'Esse símbolo é o mesmo que havia na máscara que os zangas deram a Summerlee. Posso?'_

_Verônica retira o cordão e o entrega a Challenger. Ele o segura, inspeciona, e lança um olhar para o caixote atrás da mesa. 'Isso é estranho! Eu acho que esse pingente é feito de iridium!'_

'_Bem, George,' Roxton diz, 'Se você pode pensar que todos os mistérios do platô têm apenas uma resposta, por que nós não podemos acreditar que nós fomos trazidos aqui para um propósito específico?'_

_Challenger olha novamente para o pingente que está pendurado a sua frente. 'Qualquer que seja esse propósito…'_

_Os outros apenas se entreolham._

_(final do episódio)_

Não há mais o que ser dito naquele momento. Todos precisam de um tempo para digerir todas as informações que aprenderam um sobre os outros naquele dia... Eles se espalham pela casa.

George devolve o pingente à Verônica, que o pega, indo para seu quarto, seguida por Finn. Ele fica ali, na bancada, próximo ao baú onde estão as barras de iridium, pensativo.

Roxton se afasta, balançando a cabeça, e decide se concentrar em suas armas – é sempre a forma que ele encontra para distrair sua mente dos acontecimentos do dia, para poder voltar a eles quando estiver com a cabeça menos cheia.

Marguerite vai para a varanda. O ar puro ajuda a desanuviar seu semblante. Ela se senta no pequeno sofá de madeira que há ali, e se perde em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Challenger finalmente se levanta. Sua mente o está perturbando. Seu projeto, seu querido projeto, parado... A reação imediata que ele tivera mais cedo fora um pouco brusca, pela surpresa de descobrir Roxton envolvido na parada do projeto, e acha que deve se desculpar com seu amigo. Está decidido a procurá-lo, e sabe onde encontrá-lo...

Ouve, antes de ver, o vigor com que o caçador esfrega o trapo umidecido em óleo para limpar o rifle sobre a mesa. Challenger se aproxima, pigarreando, para chamar-lhe a atenção...

Roxton apenas olha para ele, os olhos calmos depois do trabalho quase finalizado, mas sem parar o que está fazendo. E o olhar calmo dele constrange o cientista, que vê-se de repente sem saber o que dizer.

O caçador nota o silêncio. 'O que houve, Challenger?' interpela, virando-se para vê-lo novamente.

'Eu... Vim aqui me desculpar pela minha reação um pouco mais cedo, Roxton.' Challenger diz, um pouco hesitante.

'Sem problemas, meu velho.' Roxton diz, finalmente terminando seu trabalho, e dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de George. 'Eu entendo como você se sentiu.' Ele guardou a arma, e foi sentar-se na sala, acendendo um dos charutos que ainda tinha consigo, e fazendo sinal para que Challenger se sentasse, oferecendo um charuto para ele também.

'Na época, como eu disse, os relatórios de Summerlee tinham o prognóstico sobre as datas, e nós, do corpo de ofiicais, tínhamos as estimativas de duração da guerra. As pessoas que tomaram a decisão levaram em conta as duas informações. Apenas isso. Sem paixões envolvidas. Quando viemos a nos encontrar, depois, e nos conhecemos melhor, lamentei profundamente a decisão, pois quem sabe você não teria terminado em tempo alguma invenção genial?' Roxton disse, pensativo, e Challenger apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, agradecendo ao cumprimento tácito do caçador, e pensou um pouco antes de continuar.

'Eu não teria terminado nada em tempo para o final da guerra, John. Não se torture.' Challenger disse, bonachão. 'Iríamos perder o alvo por alguns meses, mas... Não ficaria pronto em tempo.'

'Talvez sim...'

'Não queria deixá-lo chateado.' Challenger acrescentou, vendo-o um pouco reticente, depois de alguns minutos. Roxton parecia distraído, seguindo as espirais de fumaça do charuto, o olhar um pouco perdido.

O caçador pareceu despertar, antes de olhá-lo. 'De forma alguma, Challenger, está tudo certo.'

'Mas você ainda parece preocupado.' O cientista mencionou, perspicaz.

Mas Roxton apenas sorriu de volta: 'Estou pensando, Challenger. E eu não estou acostumado a fazer isso.'

'Você pensa mais que todos nós, John, só não faz alarde sobre isso.' Challenger concedeu, rindo também, e levantando-se. 'Mas vou deixá-lo com seus pensamentos... Só não pense demais. O passado é passado...' ele disse, deixando Roxton sozinho.

* * *

O caçador não fez menção de se levantar. Terminou de fumar seu charuto calmamente, mas sua mente estava em turbilhão.

Marguerite. Parsifal. Um arrepio desconfortável percorreu sua espinha. Ela tinha mais um segredo, mas dessa vez o segredo que ele guardava sobre esse assunto era um pouco pior – ou um pouco mais assustador, pelo menos.

Como que por encanto, chamada por sua mente, ele viu a herdeira aparecer. Ela vinha da varanda, esfregando um braço no outro, para espantar o friozinho da noite... Ela parou do lado de dentro do balcão, sem deixar de olhar para fora, sem tê-lo notado na sala contígua, fumando no escuro.

Ele se levantou, apanhando uma das cobertas que estava dobrada no sofá, e desdobrando-a com cuidado, aproximou-se dela, envolvendo-a na coberta. Ela se sobressaltou a princípio, surpresa ao contado dele, mas depois de apertar a coberta ao redor do seu corpo, ela olhou para ele, de pé atrás dela, num agradecimento mudo.

'Está frio aí fora.' Ele disse, devagar, se afastando.

Ela estranhou a atitude dele. Ele teria ficado ali conversando, normalmente. Devia estar furioso com algo, ela suspirou. É claro. Mais um segredo... Ela não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso amargo, que não passou desapercebido a ele.

'O que foi?' ele perguntou, sem entender.

'Mais um segredo que cai por terra...' ela disse, baixando os olhos, e dando as costas para ele novamente.

Essa não, ele pensou. Tinha se afastado temendo que ela notasse sua reticência, e ela, mesmo assim, tinha percebido, mas interpretado-a erroneamente. Achava que ele estava furioso com ela. E não era o caso.

'Como você disse, todos ficamos mais interessantes com nossos segredos.' Ele disse, no tom mais suave de voz que conseguiu usar. Mas havia algo que o preocupava, isso era palpável para Marguerite.

'Mais interessantes, mas não mais confiáveis...' ela disse, num tom de auto-acusação.

'Marguerite, acredite, eu estou muito orgulhoso por saber que você, entre todas as pessoas do mundo, seja Parsifal.' Ele disse, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

'Mas há um "mas" não dito, Roxton. Vamos lá. Diga. O que está deixando você incomodado assim?' ela perguntou, com ousadia. Preferia ver a situação toda resolvida.

Ele não pôde deixar de rir. 'Você sempre consegue o que quer, não?'

Ela respondeu, ofendida: 'Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez? Eu não quis certamente ser Parsifal e...'

Mas ele a interrompeu – 'Não é disso que estou falando, Marguerite. Não é sobre você. É sobre mim. Entenda, nada do que houve hoje desabona você a meus olhos, nem aos olhos de nossos amigos. O que está me incomodando é algo que ME desabona...' ele completou, desviando os olhos dos dela.

Finalmente, a compreensão a atingiu. Ele não estava bravo com ela, mas ainda assim estava incomodado. E agora ela ia descobrir o porquê.

'Desculpe, Roxton, mas acho que não estou acostumada a não ser a fonte das preocupações e aborrecimentos de vocês.' Ela disse, brincando, tentando desanuviar-lhe o semblante. Mas ele respondeu sério. 'Talvez você ainda seja a fonte da minha preocupação, mas não é culpada por ela...'

Marguerite estava ficando preocupada. Ela soltou a coberta que ele havia colocado sobre os ombros dela, e apoiou a mão no braço dele, antes de falar: 'Vamos nos sentar. E você então vai me explicar isso direito.' Guiou-o para o sofá.

Ele esperou que ela se sentasse, e então procurou um lugar onde pudesse encará-la enquanto conversassem. Ela sabia que aquilo não era normal – nunca admitiria publicamente, mas sempre se alegrava porque ele fazia questão de conversar com ela o mais perto possível, literalmente... Quando ele se afastava assim, era porque o assunto era sério. Ela preparou-se para o que viria.

'Você conhece a ópera Parsifal, de Wagner?' ele disse, o rosto semi-encoberto na penumbra da sala sem iluminação.

Ela riu suavemente, antes de responder...

'Assisti a essa ópera pelo menos duas vezes... Já tinha lido as estórias, e me apaixonei pela ópera quando a vi...' ele podia apenas divisar os olhos cinza azulados dela, sonhadores, relembrando a ópera. Ele mesmo não pôde deixar de sorrir, ante a expressão suave dela na semi-escuridão. Ele a ouviu cantando, com os lábios fechados, a melodia da ária da ópera de Wagner.

'Você se lembra da estória? Sabe por que seu nome como agente foi esse?' ele continuou.

Ela interrompeu a música, para responder.

'Sim... Pelo menos creio que sim... Fui eu quem propus o nome...' ela enrubesceu. 'Parsifal não sabia sequer que tinha um nome até o momento em que viu alguns cavalheiros a sua porta. Ele só soube que se chamava Parsifal, e que tinha uma história, depois disso.' Ele apenas aquiesceu, estendendo a mão e tocando a mão dela, sem dizer nada, como que incentivando-a a continuar, dizendo-lhe mudamente que ele entendia a relação do passado do legendário Parsifal com o passado da própria Marguerite. Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e continuou. 'Ele saiu para buscar o Graal – o cálice sagrado, que estava com a Lança Sangrenta, aquela que nunca deixa de sangrar, e que mata aqueles feridos por ela porque é impossível conter a hemorragia que ela causa. Parsifal acaba sagrado cavaleiro sem o ser, e comete todos os erros possíveis, prejudicando tanto aqueles que estão ao seu lado, quanto seus inimigos, e passa a vida na tentativa vã de corrigir seus erros...' ela terminou, hesitante.

Ele continuou observando-a intensamente, antes de inquirir, com voz grave e séria. 'Mas Parsifal corrige todos os seus erros, no final, depois de se redimir em confissão junto ao hermitão que ele procura na Sexta-Feira Santa... Você se lembra quando Parsifal luta com o Cavaleiro Vermelho?'

'Sim...' ela disse, sem entender onde ele pretendia chegar com a pergunta.

'Pois saiba que, antes de me tornar o oficial de contato de Parsifal, eu fui, por um momento, o Cavaleiro Vermelho...' Ele disse devagar, como se temesse o que viria a seguir.

Ela franziu o sobrolho, mas não entendeu. 'Como assim?'

Ele inspirou profundamente e expirou ruidosamente, antes de continuar. 'Pouco antes de me tornar o oficial de contato para Parsifal, eu fazia parte de um outro grupo, que descobriu em Parsifal um agente duplo. E, naquele momento, eu recebi a missão de eliminar Parsifal, assim como o Cavaleiro Vermelho na lenda.' A voz dele era controlada.

Ela arregalou os olhos para ele, mas não disse nada.

'Nós não sabíamos quem era Parsifal. Sabíamos apenas que era suspeito de ser um agente duplo - na época, nenhum de nós poderia sequer imaginar a ousadia de termos um agente triplo.' Ele disse, condecendente, antes de se calar.

Ela o observou por algum tempo, e então foi a vez dela se sentar na ponta do sofá, aproximar-se estendendo a mão, e tocar a mão dele, sorrindo, incentivando-o a continuar.

'Por meses e meses a fio eu persegui pistas falsas de Parsifal, incapaz de acompanhá-lo. Nem com toda a equipe que trabalhava comigo fomos capazes de reconstruir os passos de Parsifal. Depois, eu passei a receber informações ainda mais confidenciais, e a trabalhar sozinho, mas continuei falhando. Quando conseguia algo, Parsifal já estávamos anos-luz a frente da pista que eu alcançara – eu só conseguia rastros frios. Foi quando me chamaram ao quartel-general.' Ele disse. 'Achei que estavam me dispensando do serviço, por minha incapacidade em completar minha missão. Por aquela altura, eu sabia tudo sobre Parsifal, e começava a desconfiar de um agente triplo, apesar disso soar impossível para qualquer agente.' Ele disse, num cumprimento implícito a ela. 'Mas apesar de tudo o que eu sabia, Parsifal desaparecia como fumaça. Ao invés de me dispensarem, eles me incorporaram – fui retirado da minha equipe anterior, e passei a ser o agente de contato com Parsifal. Isso me dispensou da missão de exterminar Parsifal, e a substituiu pela missão de cobrir e misturar os rastros dele – ou dela.' Ele disse, calmamente.

Ela ficou observando-o, fascinada.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco constrangido, após alguns instantes. Mas continuou silencioso. Podia ver o feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro. Imaginou o que ela estaria sentindo. Provavelmente, sentindo-se traída, como ele se sentira ao saber do segredo do oroborus. Mas ela continuava apenas observando-o, sem dizer nada, e ele achou que o melhor que poderia fazer, para se redimir, era dar tempo a ela, e esperar ali, para que ela pudesse externar sua mágoa, quando estivesse pronta para falar.

Ele relaxou no sofá, sem deixar de observá-la. Portanto, viu quando ela finalmente levantou-se, deixando o cobertor que ainda tinha sobre os ombros cair no sofá. Sem desviar os olhos dos dele, ela cruzou a pequena distância que os separava, e ajoelhou-se à frente de onde ele estava sentado. Ele não estava entendendo nada.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele, marcado pelo cansaço e pelas emoções do dia.

'Você não sabe como fico feliz que pelo menos uma vez na vida você tenha falhado em algo, John.' A voz dela era suave como veludo, sem nem um pouco da ironia que ela tantas vezes usava quando falava com ele ou com os outros. Ela estava sorrindo, toda a expressão dela era um sorriso de aceitação e compreensão.

Ele finalmente sorriu, aliviado. Ela aproximou ainda mais o rosto do dele e, sem soltar a mão que estava em seu queixo forte, enfiou os dedos da outra mão nos cabelos curtos da nuca dele, puxando-o para perto de si, e capturando os lábios dele num beijo inesperado.

Os dois tiveram que se afastar, pouco depois, ambos arfando por fôlego. Roxton olhava para ela, hipnotizado. Tão surpreendentemente quanto se aproximara, ela se levantou, afastando-se dele... Mas antes de sair, deixando-o sozinho na sala agora envolta em completa escuridão, ela ainda virou-se para dizer-lhe:

'Fico feliz que você tenha falhado em me encontrar antes, sinceramente...' ela disse, saboreando cada palavra. 'Porque, se você também conhece a estória de Parsifal, sabe que ele mata o Cavaleiro Vermelho para não se desviar do seu caminho... Boa noite, John...'

E ele ficou ali, de boca aberta, vendo o vulto sinuoso dela se afastar em passos lentos e calculados...

**FIM**

Notas:

Referências sobre a lenda de Parsifal (primeiro link em Português, segundo link em Inglês):

http/ não é nenhuma propaganda, é apenas para quem se interessar por maiores informações sobre a lenda de Parsifal original.


End file.
